


Chemicals React Again

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dom/sub Play, Erotic Tickling, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Roleplay, Table Sex, Tickling, Tickling Sex, punishment tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Sequel toChemicals React- “You know the concequences if you leave!” Tsukishima was serious when he told Yamaguchi this, and oh how they both knew what he was talking about.





	Chemicals React Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 21/5/'17.  
> 

Tsukishima was on his way back home, blushing severely from the earlier events and feeling vengeful as fuck. He shook his head dramatically and flexed his fingers a little. Having been forced to jerk off in an empty lab at school because a certain boyfriend left him _hanging_ , well yeah. His dominant self did not approve.

Opening the chat app on his phone and seeing how Yamaguchi literally switched from _online -- typing -- online -- offline -- online -- typing_ was pretty satisfying since it only showed how nervous and flustered he was right now. Well, he should be. 

Smirking, Tsukishima took the keys out of his pocket as he neared their cozy student flat, and just as he stepped in front of the door, it opened right before him and Yamaguchi’s flustered face came into view. The guy was packed in jacket and with a bag, obviously looking like he was going somewhere.

“T-Tsukki!” Yamaguchi gulped, obviously caught red handed, and he looked him up and down with a blush on his face. Yes, Tsukishima was still wearing his lab coat, and he grinned and crossed his arms, raising his chin to rise even higher above his shorter boyfriend.

“Where do you think you were going hm?” he asked. Yamaguchi sputtered and kept staring at him, confirming Tsukishima’s earlier suspicions of him having a thing for him in that chemistry lab coat.

“To the s-store I mean -- I meant to tell you, noohoho!” Yamaguchi was quick to switch from telling useless lies to speeding back into their apartment. Running after him quickly, Tsukishima closed the door and managed to catch Yamaguchi in the middle of the living room before he could flee into their bedroom. 

“Tsukkiiii I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi yelped when he was swung over the couch like a ragdoll and stripped from his jacket. Seeking a better height, Tsukishima then picked him back up again just as easily, only to force his frail body halfway onto the kitchen table in a similar position as at the science lab earlier that day. 

“I warned you about the concequences didn’t I? When you ran out and left me like that,” Tsukishima said in a sinister tone, much more dramatic than he had actually experienced the cock-block, he just loved playing such roles and he loved even more how Yamaguchi responded to it. 

"But Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, moaning a little when Tsukishima shoved his knee between his legs and forced him slightly further up the table. Yamaguchi gripped the table for balance, one hand on each side which spread his arms wide, and Tsukishima nodded with a satisfied grin at his cooperation.

“No but’s. We’ll juuust repeat this afternoon’s events, only I won’t let you off that easy this time. Here, I brought you something special from the bio lab,” Tsukishima said, honestly admitting to himself that Kuroo had inspired him to visit the lab shortly before coming home. 

He took his little souvenir from his pocket, and Yamaguchi squirmed and tried to turn around so he could see it, but Tsukishima used his other hand to grab his head and turned him back around. Understanding the message, Yamaguchi swallowed and faced the other way, leaning his head onto the table.

“Something special? I don’t -- aaaahh!” Yamaguchi let out a soft breathless yelp and arched his back when Tsukishima had picked up his shirt and wiggled the tip of a big, very tickly feather against his lower back.

“Hehe. Like that?” Tsukishima asked sneakily, and he dragged the feather up Yamaguchi’s back while he used his other hand to tickle its way up and move the fabric of his shuddering boyfriend’s shirt out of the way. 

When his shirt was all the way up to his shoulders, Tsukishima traced a ticklish path all over Yamaguchi’s bare back with the feather, combined with his other hand’s fingers that wiggled very lightly all over his sensitive skin.

“Ohnohoho it tickles so bad Tsukki!” Yamaguchi whined, but despite all that he clenched the table and though his arms and body trembled, he kept himself in place.

“You just _know_ you deserve it don’t you?” Tsukishima asked, chuckling at how Yamaguchi tried to keep his composure without fighting back too much. The feather reached the sensitive spot between his shoulder blades and Tsukishima wiggled it carefully.

“Eehehe! Y-yes!” Yamaguchi whispered, biting back giggles and breathing heavily. His back arched quickly when Tsukishima dragged the feather back down his spine and lingered at his lower back, right above his waistline.

“You know you deserve this and still tried to run from me?” Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi gasp when he started to slide his pants down his legs, and he smacked Yamaguchi’s ass playfully.

“I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi whined, and he tightened his grip on the table, his whole body tensing up when Tsukishima pulled his boxers down and traced the tip of the feather between his ass cheeks.

“Do you even know what my revenge will be?” Tsukishima asked, making his boyfriend squirm and giggle by tickling his ass with the feather, and he’d occasionally wiggle his fingers up his side or against his hip for a sudden surprise tickle. They were very effective.

“AHah! N-noohoho!” Yamaguchi laughed after another surprise tickle, shooting up but ending up getting pushed down onto the table again by his persistent lover. Leaning down and riding against his bare ass, Tsukishima leaned closer and said in a low sexy whisper:

“I’ll tickle you, and I’ll tickle you _more_. I’ll touch you here --” he slid his hand around Yamaguchi’s lower half and gripped his growing erection.

“But I won’t let you come. You’re not allowed to,” he said, placing a gentle kiss on Yamaguchi’s reddening ass cheek before pulling back and repositioning the feather on his back.

“And when you disobey me and actually do come..” he stood back up and enjoyed the way Yamaguchi trembled when he let the feather tickle his bare back again.

“I will tickle you until tickling is all you can think about,” Tsukishima said in a teasy tone, and he pinched Yamaguchi’s hip repeatedly while wiggling the feather tip back down his ass.

“Ahhn hehehe that’s e-ehehevil!” Yamaguchi laughed, planting his cheek against the wooden table and squirming weakly. 

“Don’t we like evil, Tadashi?” The following minutes consisted of nothing but Tsukishima tickling and teasing his boyfriend who had submitted himself to his punishment. He’d jerk him off but stop right before he would reach his orgasm and switch to suddenly tickling his sides and ribs without mercy.

“AAhhaha Tsukkehehe~!” Yamaguchi squealed after almost reaching his orgasm again, and he suffered from Tsukishima’s merciless tickles while he squirmed and twisted on top of the table. His lower half that was still hanging from the table twitched and his erection was dripping. 

Tsukishima smirked, wondering how much more he could tickle his boyfriend into submission.

“What? Disappointed I won’t let you get off as fast as the first time?” he asked, rubbing the tip of his lover’s dripping arousal while he used his other hand to pick the feather back up again after using his fingers on Yamaguchi’s sensitive ribcage.

“N-no! No but... eeeeeheh wahahait!” Tsukishima enjoyed how squeaky Yamaguchi’s voice would get each time he involved the feather in his torturous foreplay. He used the tip to lightly tickle Yamaguchi’s twitchy ass again, tickling closer and closer to his entrance.

“Tsukki! P-please nooo!” Yamaguchi begged through clenched teeth. Tsukishima was proud of the little guy, he was doing such a good job at keeping himself as still as possible without flailing too much, without even coming, but now he was going to make things difficult for him.

“Please yes?” he hummed, and he traced the feather away from his behind all the way to his front. Yamaguchi gulped when the feather tickled his front part even worse than his behind, even his balls and the entire area of his inner thighs, and Tsukishima then slowly dragged the tip along the length of his throbbing erection.

“I can’t! Tsukki -- I’ll come!” Yamaguchi whined, trembling, laughing and moaning or whatever the combination should have sounded like, and Tsukishima let out a victorious laugh.

“I’m not even doing anything Tadashi. Does this feather turn you on?” He tickled him more, and finally moved his hand that was on Yamaguchi’s hip towards his entrance and pushed a finger into him. Now fingered from behind and his front still tickled sensually, Yamaguchi cried out and clenched his hands into fists.

“Haaahh just please stop it, make me come! I can’t -- _aaaah_!” Tsukishima had pushed his knee back between his legs to spread them more and keep him from moving, and the feather was tickling him so intensely that Yamaguchi actually came.

“Tsk tsk, I can’t believe you came from this. You’re so naughty Yama~” Tsukihima showed his boyfriend the wet feather and he snickered. He then leaned in, wrapped one arm around him and lifted him off the table so he could whisper closely in his ear:

“You disobeyed me again. Do you know what that means?” Yamaguchi gulped and squirmed when Tsukishima’s fingers traced along his slender ribcage, and he shivered under his touch.

“Nonono wahahait! I’m so -- _AHhn_!” Tsukishima also used this opportunity to just start fucking him. He thrust in and out of the loose entrance his fingers had been warming up earlier, and he mercilessly attacked Yamaguchi’s sensitive torso with his fingers.

“AAHh -- Tsukkehehe stahahap!” Yamaguchi moaned and laughed, and now that they were at home, Tsukishima could keep going until he found his release as well. He fucked and tickled Yamaguchi until his screams were most likely to reach the neighbours. He moaned when he reached his own orgasm, and even then he didn’t stop.

So by the time he had taken his pulsing member out of him again, Yamaguchi was one sweaty mess that lay on top of the table, panting and moaning from his predicament.

“Heh, don’t rest yet,” Tsukishima said, grabbing one of his legs and flipping him around, and looking at his blushy, sweaty and teary face, he smiled and licked his own lips.

“Didn’t I say I won’t let you off easy this time?” He then thrust back into him again, this time with Yamaguchi lying face up onto the table with both his legs wrapped around his waist, and their moans and Yamaguchi’s laugher sounded through the room again. 

Tsukishima tickled him everywhere he could reach, used the feather on his nipples and neck, pulled Yamaguchi in a forced and very tiring sitting position so he could easily kiss his lips, and then continued to fuck and tickle him more for as long as he liked. 

Oh well, one would hardly believe it from the outside, but this was just one regular afternoon in their lives as a couple, with their joined tickle kink and Tsukishima’s superior roleplay games forming the sex drive for them both. And hey, the sun hadn’t even set yet, meaning they had a looong night left to go.


End file.
